A médica e o Monstro
by Senju Yume
Summary: - Dobre a língua para falar comigo Kenpachi, eu ao contrario da maioria não o temo..." Um casal que me aguçou o pensamento... UnoxZara


Primeira fic do casal. Oh my God!

Sempre quis ler uma fic deles, daí pensei, se eu escrever pode ser que anime alguém a escrever também! Ta, sem noção, casal improvável, mas o contraste me seduziu.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertence a Kubo, Zaraki a Unohana e Unohana a Ukitake, e esta fic a mim!

**Ps.: **Fic sem fins lucrativos, vai copiar? Me dê créditos, afinal da um certo trabalho escrever! No mais Boa Leitura e Divirta-se.

**A Médica e o Monstro.**

Na seireitei havia tanto uma enorme diferença de poderes quanto de personalidades, e no Juu nii bantai havia pouca dessa diferença, personalidades fortes, com poderes equivalentes, homens dispostos a lutar a qualquer custo, principalmente o capitão, Zaraki Kenpachi, o homem que era conhecido com monstro, não importava-se com dor de espécie alguma, não importava-se com passado e nem com futuro, mas aquilo mudou repentinamente quando conheceu a gentileza daquela mulher.

Zaraki andava muito calado, o homem que sempre procurava brigas para provar o seu poder estava muito sossegado, seus subordinados estavam deveras preocupados com a nova atitude do capitão. Yachiru que vivia pendurada em seus ombros reclamava a falta de atenção de Ken-chan.

E tudo devia-se a ela, ela que nem se quer reparava nele, na verdade Zaraki achava que ela o temia, também pudera, quem não temeria aquela aparência grotesca dele? Mas ela ainda assim era gentil com ele nas poucas vezes que se cruzavam, ela era um poço de gentileza, aqueles olhos azuis sempre meigos, aquele sorriso doce era dirigido a quem quer que fosse. Zaraki estava atormentado por uma mulher que sabia ser inalcançável, ainda mais sabendo que ela nutria sentimentos por outro. Deitado no chão do bantai ele deu um murro no chão fazendo um buraco ali. Levantou-se irritado e foi procurar alguém, qualquer um, queria descontar sua frustração em alguma pessoa, encontrou com Madarame Ikkaku que dormia com uma garrafa de saquê do lado, puxou-o pelo colarinho arrastando-o para fora do bantai. Ikkaku assustou-se com aquele homem arrastando-o.

- Passe a sua zampakutou em mim... – ordenou com ferocidade. – Me fira se conseguir, ou morra tentando!

Aquele era o Zaraki que todos conheciam, mais ainda assim algo estava diferente. Madarame sorriu e partiu para cima de seu capitão, desembainhando a zampakutou e a passando pelo peitoral largo de Zaraki, o sangue jorrou. Zaraki revirou os olhos maravilhado e olhando para Madarame sorriu.

- Agora é a minha vez... – E ele foi para cima, com a zampakutou embainhada ele golpeou a costela de Ikkaku fazendo-o cair e cuspir uma boa quantidade de sangue.

Ikkaku levantou sua zampakutou e a cravou no ombro de seu taichou, atravessando-a. Já haviam muitas pessoas olhando a luta dos dois, Zaraki segurou a mão de Ikkaku e manteve a zampakutou cravada em seu ombro.

- Golpeie no meu coração, faça-o sangrar... Mate-me se puder... – Zaraki ria alto enquanto falava. E desembainhou a zampakutou passando-a no flanco cortando fundo.

Ikkaku gritou e caiu no chão, desmaiado. Ainda com a zampakutou cravada em seu ombro Zaraki pegou Ikkaku pelo colarinho e o arrastou até o Yon Bantai criando um rastro de sangue por onde passava. Jogou-o aos pés de Unohana que estava sentada apreciando a calmaria e tomando um delicioso chá.

- Ele é um dos melhores... cure-o! – proferiu Zaraki.

Isane abandonou a bandeja no chão e pegou Ikkaku levando-o para dentro. Unohana abaixou a xícara e encarou Zaraki.

- Eu não lhe disse para parar de lutar desta forma com seus homens Kenpachi? – Aquela calmaria toda quase nunca a abandonava.

- Cale-se e me cure também! – disse arrancando a zampakutou que estava cravada e seu ombro.

Unohana levantou-se ficando de frente para ele, encarando-o nos olhos, com uma expressão séria nos olhos.

- Dobre a língua para falar comigo Kenpachi, eu ao contrario da maioria não o temo... – os olhos sempre doces de Unohana tornaram-se ásperos e a fala macilenta tornou-se ríspida. - ... Você não me impõe medo algum!

Unohana deu as costas a Zaraki com sua zampakutou ao lado a mulher virou-se para trás e o chamou com a cabeça, então, o brutamontes entrou pingando sangue, havia uma enorme sala com inúmeras macas e sobre algumas delas, pessoas feridas. Unohana continuou a andar e abriu uma porta dando passagem, entrou e sentou-se em uma cadeira atrás de uma mesa.

- Sente-se Kenpachi e retire a parte de cima de sua roupa...

Zaraki sentou-se na maca que estava no meio da sala. Observou que Unohana fazia a limpeza das mãos, tudo ali era tão limpo, mas tinha o desagradável cheiro de medicamentos. Zaraki retirou a parte de cima de sua roupa, e jogou-a no chão, o sangue escorria de seu ferimento no ombro, uma vez com a higiene feita Unohana voltou-se para o enorme homem a sua frente.

- Deite-se...

E ele obedeceu, como um cachorrinho, deitado, a sentiu começar a limpar o ferimento do peito, a mão esquerda estava pousada sobre um local livre da ferida, ele sentia a fina pele de Unohana, macia como ele bem sabia, a outra limpava-lhe a ferida com um líquido ardido. A incomum trança da mulher roçava-lhe a pele. Não demorou tanto para limpar aquela ferida, passou uma grossa camada de uma pasta medicinal sobre a ferida que anestesiou o local. Com um suspiro demorado Unohana colocou luvas em suas mãos macias, Zaraki quis protestar, mas ela era a médica e ele, o monstro.

Unohana enfiou dois dedos na ferida repentinamente o que fez Zaraki soltar uma exclamação de dor, Unohana o olhou contrariada.

- Achei que gostasse de sentir dor...

- Não a que você causa... Retsu...

- Unohana...

- Como disse? - Indagou Zaraki.

- Disse para me chamar de Unohana! – Ela nem dava muita atenção a ele. Causava tantos problemas que passou a ignorá-lo com a esperança de que se metesse em menos confusão.

Zaraki sentiu os dedos dela lhe faltarem, olhou e ela preparava linha e agulha e também aquela pasta amarelada que colocara no ferimento do peito.

- Antes de continuar em seu ombro, deixe-me enfaixar o peito, sente-se!

Zaraki sentou-se e como era potencialmente mais alto Unohana ficou no desnível, precisando puxar a escadinha que ajudava as pessoas a se sentarem na maca. Zaraki deu uma gargalhada.

- Qual o problema?

- Baixinha... – Zaraki ria da pouca estatura de Unohana.

- Não meça uma mulher da cabeça aos pés Kenpachi, mas sim dos ombros ao céu! – E com algumas ataduras ela começou a enrolar a ferida tampando-a.

Apertou bem aquela atadura e deu dois tapinhas de leve no peito dele que fez Zaraki soltar dois gemidos. Pegou a agulha curva com aquela linha grossa e ficando na ponta dos pés encostou-se nele para suturar a parte de trás de seu ombro, ele sentia cada uma das pontadas da agulha e sentia puxar a pele para unir a ferida e amarrar o ponto. Mas não ligava para o que sentia, quanto mais pontos ela desse, mais tempo ele sentiria aquele perfume de mulher madura, os seios macios dela pressionavam contra seu braço, ele virara para sentir o perfume e a maciez dos cabelos dela. Foram precisos nove pontos para fechar o ferimento, e Unohana afastou-se.

- Doeu? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Não tanto...

- Então vamos para este lado! – Antes de usar a agulha, Unohana enfiou um pouco da pomada que preparara dentro da ferida.

Desta vez ela mantinha uma distância incomoda de Zaraki, mas ao menos uma de suas mãos usava algumas vezes o trapézio de Zaraki como apoio. E nove pontos depois ela afastou-se dele, descendo a escadinha limpando o rosto com o torso de sua mão. Retirou as luvas ensangüentadas e olhou para o homenzarrão sentado.

- Terminamos...

- Não! – a voz dele era tão gutural e onipotente que sobressaltou Unohana. – Não terminamos...

Zaraki desceu da maca e foi para cima de Unohana, puxou-a com certa violência enlaçando-a pela cintura. O seu queixo pontudo roçou pelo pescoço dela, os lábios finos afastaram os cabelos da orelha e mordeu o lóbulo com vontade. Unohana empurrou, mas não obteve nenhum sucesso, ele além de mais alto tinha mais força física do que ela.

- Kenpachi, não!

- Ahh Retsu... Eu não posso... – E buscou-lhe os lábios, beijando-a, sentindo o calor daquele beijo com aqueles lábios sedosos.

As mãos de Unohana estavam paradas no peito de Zaraki, empurrando-o inutilmente enquanto as mãos de Zaraki percorriam pelo corpo bem feito de Unohana, pouco a pouco a mulher parou de forçar contra, Zaraki a tomou nos braços e deitou-a na maca em que antes estivera.

- Kenpachi, não, não posso...

- Shii, calada Retsu, As mulheres são mesmo muito indecisas, dizem que um homem com pulso firme é o que precisam... Eu Retsu, sou o seu homem!

Unohana não podia negar que toda aquela brutalidade de Zaraki misturado com aqueles carinhos estavam-na levando a loucura, ela mal conseguia argumentar contra. Nunca antes nenhum homem tinha sido tão másculo com ela, mas ela não o amava e o amor, era imprescindível para ela. Sem cerimônia alguma ele abriu-lhe a blusa expondo os seios fartos e tocando-os com as grandes mãos. Unohana rolou e desceu da maca, cobrindo aquela nudez.

- Não Kenpachi, você não é o meu homem...

- E quem é então? O doentinho? Não me faça rir... Me diga o quanto ele lhe dá prazer! Não, você não pode...

Ele deu a volta e a abraçou por trás, enfiando a mão dentro da roupa arrebatando o seio e lhe beijando o pescoço.

- Eu sim lhe dou prazer...

E mais uma vez ela se desvencilhou dele. Andou até a mesa e pegou a zampakutou desembainhando-a erguendo e pondo sua ponta no queixo dele.

- Eu o amo! Você não passa de um qualquer, se sinto-me atraída por você é apenas libido, mas você não suporta o fato de perder, principalmente para um homem doente! – Unohana retirou a zampakutou do queixo de Zaraki. – Entenda que você não é meu homem!

- Não hoje, talvez não amanhã, mas certamente em breve... – Zaraki segurou o queixo dela e aproximou-se. – Uma mulher de verdade merece um homem de verdade, Eu! E você vai me procurar se não, eu a procuro... Eu te quero e sei que me quer...

Ele a beijou novamente, e ela consentiu o beijo, retribuindo. Os dois desejavam-se, mesmo que ela amasse outro.

- Você nunca vai me ter inteiramente, eu não sou capaz de amar você!

- Eu sei, mas não ligo! Eu te amo por nos dois, e ter você em minha cama me basta. – Zaraki começou a afastar-se. – Estarei lhe esperando médica!

- Continue... Monstro!

E assim ele deixou o Yon bantai, aliviado por ter dito o que queria a mulher que ele amava, mesmo que esta não o amasse, mas ele tinha uma certeza, o tempo tudo muda, ela quem sabe um dia não seria dele? Naquele dia Unohana visitou Ukitake, naquele dia ela o disse o quanto o amava e naquele mesmo dia, eles fizeram amor. Na cabeça de Unohana, tudo não passara de um flerte inconseqüente, nada além disso, mas para Zaraki tinha o seu tempo, se ela não fosse de encontro a ele, ele a procuraria, e da próxima vez, não a deixaria fugir.

-oOxOo-

Continuação? Muito possivelmente!

O que acharam? Os dois ficam bem como amantes, Unohana sempre vai ser de Ukitake, sempre, mas isso impede que ela tenha algum caso? Bem, ainda estou pensando se ficaria bom uma fic dos dois Rated M. o que acham?

Espero reviews Ok? Beijos e até a próxima!

~**Yume **_(J.M.)_


End file.
